Deck the Halls (and NOT your uncle)! (A Swan Queen ficlet)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: The Swan-Mills Charming family comes together to decorate the Christmas Tree. This is a Twins of Storybrooke ficlet!


_**SUMMARY:** The Swan-Mills Charming family comes together to decorate the Christmas Tree._

 ** _A/N:_** _This was inspired by an SQ Holiday Prompt. Just a fluffy cute scene of Swan-Mills family fluff with a few surprises along the way! I hope you enjoy it and find it a worthy addition to The Twins of Storybrooke Series!_

* * *

 **Deck the Halls (and NOT your Uncle)!**

Five-year-old Audrey Swan-Mills loved everything about Christmas. She loved the lights, the colors, the chocolate Santa Clauses wrapped in shimmering tin foil, just waiting to be eaten. But most of all she loved how her family would come together to decorate the Christmas tree. Like right now, Ma and Grandpa were hauling the big Noble Fir into the living room, while Grandma was helping Mommy bake Christmas cookies. She and her sister had helped earlier too and her brunette mother had just informed her that the last batch were in the oven now.

"Hey Soph," she said to her younger twin sister, who she knew loved the Holidays in the same way. She knelt beside Sophie and their _Uncle_ Neal, their blonde mother's little brother, who was only 2 years older than them. They didn't have to use the title, though he had tried to get them to, repeatedly, much to Sophie's irritation. "The cookies we decorated should be done soon."

"Mmmm," Sophie said licking her lips in anticipation in a very Emma-like manner, "Cookies."

"Watch out with that ornament, you _Cookie Monster._ You'll break it," Neal scolded Sophie, acting more like he was babysitting her rather than helping to trim the tree. He brushed his shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes in a superior wave.

Sophie aimed a glare at him, closely resembling her mother, Regina. "Why are you here again?"

He threw Sophie a smug grin before getting up to play with a red wooden sleigh he had found in the storage box. "Because I'm your _uncle."_ With that, he pushed the sleigh high in the air and made a sound effect like a Boeing 747 and walked away. Sophie was sorely tempted to trip him until her older twin stopped her.

"Soph. Leave him alone," whispered Audrey who grabbed a pine cone tipped with silver glitter.

"He won't leave _me_ alone."

"Henry said we have to ignore him."

Sophie crossed her arms shooting daggers at the seven-year old with her eyes. "He'd never tell _Henry_ to call him uncle!"

"Remember what happened last time." Audrey referred to just last month when Neal had goaded her twin into an argument and belittled her, which resulted in Sophie punching him in the stomach, making him keel over and cry. She knew Sophie felt bad about it, but bullies didn't sit right with her younger twin.

Even though they were identical physically, emotionally they were as different as night and day. Where Audrey Swan-Mills resembled Emma in spirit and Regina in propriety and intellect, Sophie was most like Emma in her sense of humor and her respect for truth and justice. People in town also said that Sophie Swan-Mills had Regina's _temper_ , so it was more than likely that the little girl would _lash out_ first and apologize later. No one had been too surprised when Sophie had delivered the blow to Neal's gut when it was revealed that he had been mercilessly teasing her.

As she was slipping the end of hooks through the top loop of ornaments, Audrey remembered how she had overheard her mothers discussing her sister's punishment in the kitchen later that evening.

" _So, what are we talking," Emma reflected aloud, scratching her forehead and leaning her head on an open palm over a bent elbow on the kitchen table. She took her wife's hand as Regina brought her coffee cup to her lips with the other. "Two weeks? No TV or iPad?"_

 _Sympathy infused the brunette's features and her shoulders slumped. She sighed in resignation. "Sophie is going to hate that. She's a good girl."_

" _Don't you think I know that? But she's gotta learn, babe, that she can't go around punching people when she can't get her way."_

 _Smirking into her coffee, Regina's gaze dropped to the table top and she quipped, "Gee, I wonder where she gets THAT from?"_

 _A sarcastic, fixed stare was her answer from the blonde and Emma dipped her head, catching her attention. "Really? Are you really going there right now? I seem to recall you being the one to PUNCH first when you couldn't get your way."_

 _The smile was wide and bright from Regina and with a teasing light she playfully amended, "I meant which one of US she gets it from. That's what I meant to say."_

" _Uh-huh."_

 _Taking a sip of her coffee, Regina snarked, "But I DID clock you good that night."_

" _I seem to remember punching back."_

" _Yes…" The lip of the cup barely touched Regina's red plump lips before she retorted, "…weakly."_

 _Ignoring the bait, Emma shook her head and chided, "Can we get back to how we should discipline our daughter?"_

" _Fine. I think two weeks without TV and iPad are adequate. You're right. I do not want Sophie to conduct herself like some thuggish ruffian. Even though sometimes your brother asks for it. He WAS taunting her."_

" _I know. I'm going to talk to mom and dad about that. They can have a talk with him or I will, but honestly, I think it should be them. This isn't the military and just because he's my brother, he doesn't OUTRANK them."_

" _Certainly not."_

 _Emma chuckled with pride. "Is it wrong for me to be just a little proud of her? I mean did you SEE that punch?"_

" _Emma!"_

" _I know, I know. I'm just saying my kid's got good form."_

" _She's half MINE, you know."_

 _Regina and Emma looked at one another, smiled proudly and then quickly chastised themselves._

" _This is wrong," Emma corrected while pressing her eyes with tense fingers._

" _So wrong," agreed Regina and she rose from her seat with a heavy exhale. "Okay… let's dole out the punishment."_

" _Can you do it?"_

" _Emma Swan-!"_

" _Mills," Emma voiced-over Regina and giggled._

 _Regina bent closer and hovered her lips near her wife's. "He is YOUR brother." With that Regina grasped both Emma's hands, lightly grazed their lips and pulled her wife out of her chair. She embraced Emma from behind and propelled them both toward the swinging kitchen door._

" _Fine. A united front is best."_

" _Yes, dear. We've always been good at that."_

 _They walked through the doorway and caught a blur at the closet door just before it closed. Giving each other a curious look, they crossed the distance and Regina opened the door with flourish to find their eldest twin looking up at them with wide shocked eyes._

 _Emma bit the side of her cheek to keep from laughing while Regina asked reproachfully. "And what are you doing in the closet, Audrey?"_

" _Uh… playing hide-and-go-seek?"_

 _Emma squinted one eye and said, "Your sister knows better than to play when she's in trouble. Are you playing hide-and-go-seek by YOURSELF?"_

 _Realizing she was caught in her lie the five-year old's eyes darted between her mothers and she smiled innocently up at them and grabbed the sleeve of Regina's woolen winter coat. "I was admiring your coat, Mommy."_

 _Regina blinked at her for a few moments and then threw a look of disbelief at her wife. "Sometimes they remind me SO much of you, dear."_

" _What is that supposed to mean?"_

 _However, Regina ignored that and urged her daughter to step out of the closet with a wave. "It looks like we have TWO sentences to give out tonight. One for punching and another for EAVESSDROPPING."_

" _Awww nuts," Audrey muttered as Emma smiled and placed firm parental hands on the child's shoulders, guiding her toward the staircase. "You know, Moms. I wasn't EASE-dropping. I just happened to be in the area where you were talking. I can't help it if my ears are always open."_

 _Emma studied the child in front of her, turned back to her wife and admitted, "You're right. That does sound like something I'd say."_

" _Told you."_

"You got grounded for two weeks and I got grounded for ONE! Plus, we had extra chores to do! And I didn't even understand all of what the Moms were talking about."

"I know, I know. But Neal can be so bossy. I like him. I _love_ him. He's family and I'd never let anyone _else_ punch him. But sometimes he _aggratates_ me!" Even though her older twin rolled her eyes, Sophie continued, "Do you remember how in school last week we talked about allergies and Miss Jasmine said an allergy makes you feel unwell and bothered when you are around something? I think I'm allergic to Neal."

"Sophie, the word is _aggravates_ and you can't be allergic to a _person."_ She contemplated that for a moment and Audrey said, "At least I don't think."

"Hey, you two." Emma stood by the fully erect tree as the lights intermittently flashed. "This tree isn't going to decorate itself!"

The twins ran to their blonde mother and began to hang fine colored glass balls and plastic wrapped candy canes on the branches. Neal helped his father dig through more decoration boxes.

Emma surveyed the girls' work and casually asked, "What were you two talking about over there. You two looked _thick as thieves."_

Those adorable girlish smiles they had on were replaced by confused frowns. "Thick as _thieves?"_

Audrey's headshake followed her sister's question. "Ma, you talk funny."

"Who talks funny?" A familiar voice said behind them.

Regina beamed at her true loves, offering a plate of freshly baked Christmas sugar cookies with red and green sprinkles; some were shaped like Christmas trees, others like stars and gingerbread men.

Regina noted that Sophie's eyes never left the plate; neither did Emma's as a matter of fact.

Audrey piped in always ready to strike up conversation. "Ma does."

Sophie licked her lips, tantalized by the treats in front of her. "Yeah, she called me a _fat_ thief."

Emma was just about to reach for a cookie but pulled her hand back and stared incredulously at her daughters and squawked, "What? No!"

Both girls chortled at Emma's reaction, cookie crumbs on their lips, while Regina raised an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't. I said _thick as thieves."_ The girls were no longer paying attention as David had found the gorgeous tree topping star.

"Ooh the star! Aud, the star!" Like little jets, both girls quickly zipped across the room.

"Never mind. I'll explain it to them later." Emma shrugged at Regina. "I thought they knew that one."

"There's so much they _do_ know, darling. I'm utterly surprised at some of the words they use."

"When I'm not confusing them apparently."

"I have a remedy for that." Regina picked up a green sparkling star and shoved it into her wife's mouth. "We'll just keep your mouth busy."

Entertained with Regina's playfulness and the delicious baked good between her lips, Emma delivered a sultry look and retorted, "Now that is the best suggestion I've heard all day." The older wife snorted and smiled as she passed by until she felt the light smack on her bottom.

"I see you aren't afraid to _lose_ that hand for Christmas, Sheriff."

"Perhaps we should keep my hands busy too?"

Hiding her smile well but not keeping it from her eyes, which glittered with promise for later after the twins went to bed, Regina turned toward David. "Cookie, David?"

"Thanks." David took a tree shaped one and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. _"Where'sh Shnow?"_

"On her way out with the egg nog."

"Ma, can we listen to the _Chipmunks Christmas Song_ again?" Sophie beamed as she draped some shiny tinsel along the bottom of the tree.

"No! Come on! That song is silly." Neal protested with a roll of his eyes. While Regina approached, Neal's expression transformed into a bright smile and he asked her as Sophie crossed her arms and scowled at him. "Don't you think that's a silly song, Regina?" In truth, she did, but she wasn't about to admit that now.

Sophie rolled her sleeves up, as if she were going to strangle him and marched over before Emma or Audrey could stop her. Luckily the little girl's other mother was there to intercept her. Regina, right away, handed Sophie a cookie and gave her a stern look, which cooled Sophie's temper. Sophie contritely peeped up at her dark-haired mom while she nibbled on the cookie's edge and Regina smiled lovingly down at her. The youngest twin sighed, groaned and turned around to stalk back to the tree where Emma stood to greet her with a proud smile and an affectionate pat on her head.

David who witnessed the whole thing with amusement, lightly reprimanded his son by saying, "I think if Sophie wants to hear the chipmunks, then she should, right Neal?"

The young boy slumped his shoulders, remembering the discussion, and warning, his parents had given him about not bullying the twins. It's not like he meant to bully them. Sometimes he just felt left out. After all, they had each other and he, well, he didn't really have anyone his age to mess around with.

Regina seemed to sense his thoughts for she placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. Even though Emma was his older sister, Emma was so much older than the boy, that Regina wondered whether Neal sometimes felt like she was his second mother. Regina knew her wife made regular plan to spend time with him on sibling outings, but Regina also recognized the loneliness in Neal. She knew first-hand what that kind of isolation felt like for a child. Emma, who had grown up in foster homes and had usually been around other children, had a different experience growing up.

"You know, Neal. One Christmas past, I think the Chipmunks song was your sister's _favorite_."

"Really?"

"Yes. She played it repeatedly, over and over and over…"

Emma chuckled from the tree, kneeling between the twins. "I think I did it to drive you crazy, babe."

"Which seems to be a favorite pastime for you," pouted Regina, but she added a sexy wink and Emma marveled at how those winks could still make her heart race.

Just as Neal was about to grab a cookie, there was a commotion at the door. Snow entered the room but bobbled the tray and Emma threw her hand out to magically still it, while Snow fell against the door jamb.

"Snow!" David was already halfway across the room and his wife was in his arms before anyone else could get there. Emma had levitated the tray to the closest available flat surface and she and Neal were at once by David's side.

"Mom?" Emma inspected Snow's form. "What happened?"

"Oh… I just… lost my balance. I'm fine."

"Snow," David seriously prodded and Emma rarely ever heard her father sound like that. He demanded the truth from his wife with just a look and Snow shrugged.

"It was just another dizzy spell. David, I'm fine."

"Come on. We're going to the ER." David moved her to stand and Snow was visibly disappointed.

"No! We are having a nice family moment."

"Snow, this is the _third_ dizzy spell you've had in the last 48 hours. I swore that the next time we'd get it checked out. We're going."

Snow gazed at her husband with new eyes. "Look at you being all domineering. I _like_ it," the young crop-haired mother flirted, making Regina's mouth subtly tilt downward in distaste. Emma, however, was too worried to notice.

"What do you mean her _third_ one? Why is this the first time I'm hearing about it?" She didn't like it when her parents kept secrets from her and the tinge of resentment in Emma's voice set a flush to grow on their faces.

"Because it's _nothing,_ Emma. I'm fine. I'm probably coming down with something is all."

"We didn't want to worry anyone," David added and noticed his son was pale and wide eyed. "There's nothing to worry about." He aimed a small reassuring stretch of the lips at the scared boy.

Emma's attention turned to her younger brother and she willed herself to calm down for his benefit. "Right. So…" Emma was suddenly at a loss for words.

As usual, Regina stepped in to help by supportively taking Neal by the shoulders and turning him toward her. "So… why don't we let your dad and sister take your mother while _we…"_ she gestured to him, the twins and herself, "…finish decorating. We've still got a long way to go."

"But… I want to go with Mom." Neal looked torn for a moment, but his concern and love for his mother won out.

Audrey piped in, following Regina's lead, "Neal, stay here with us. You don't want to go to the hospital. All they do is speak boring _adult_ there. Ma and Grandpa will be there for Grandma."

"Besides," Sophie chirped, joining her sister's efforts to get Neal to stay, "We have _cookies!"_ Audrey nodded emphatically and to prove her point, Sophie picked up a gingerbread man cookie in one hand and a tree shaped one in the other and enticingly waved them in front of his face with a tempting, toothy grin and waggling eyebrows.

He seemed to reconsider but looked at Snow, who nodded at him in agreement. It was breaking her heart to see her son struggling with what he wanted to do and what he felt he should do.

"But… I want to make sure you're okay, Mom."

It was on the tip of Snow's tongue to tell him she'd be fine when Sophie, who she knew was having her own issues with Neal, put her arm around his shoulders and said softly, though everyone heard, "Grandma's going to be _fine,_ Neal. She's tough." She leaned in and reminded, "Dude, she took out an _ogre,"_ which made Snow snicker.

Through the distress of the moment, Emma couldn't help the cheek-scrunching smile of pride on her face. She glanced at Regina and found the same grin mirrored there as well. Their twins were perfect.

A half hour later, while the twins and Neal were decorating the tree and David was helping Snow out slowly through the front door, Regina gathered Emma into her arms. "Call me the minute you find out anything." She adjusted Emma's scarf and propped her thick leather jacket's collars up. "Emma, sweetheart, it's all going to be okay."

Emma nodded and placed their foreheads together. "Thanks for staying with the kids."

Regina pretended offense and jibed. "You did _not_ just thank me for staying home with my children."

Emma giggled, "And my brother."

"Please…"

"I love you, babe."

Regina cupped her wife's cheeks, cradling them for a kiss. "I love you more."

Chuckling, Emma drew her in and joked before their lips touched, "Why is it always a competition with you?"

[X]

Hours later, Emma tiredly walked through the door and was immediately hit by all the cozy comforts of home. There was a roaring fire in the living room fireplace. The scent of pine and Christmas cookies mixed in with the usual aromatic essence of her family. She peered into the room and found Regina on the couch, a twin flanking each side while her brother was stomach-down on the other sofa. A closer look revealed Regina hypnotically entranced by the dancing fire in the hearth while their daughters were also sound asleep. Immense love flooded Emma's heart at the sight of them.

"Hi."

Startled, Regina turned toward her. "Oh hi." She whipped her dark hair back and did a tiny stretch and then her hands settled on her daughters' backs, stroking them. "I didn't even hear you come in."

Emma had discarded her jacket and now took her scarf off draping it over the sofa arm rest and pointed at the spot beside Regina. "Can I get in on that?"

"Absolutely."

Emma sidestepped some boxes and other storage debris, and gently lifted Audrey who murmured incoherently. The couch cushion dipped as she sat beside Regina and laid Audrey on her lap. The little girl settled in and Emma brushed her hair back and lovingly drew a knuckle down her cheek. Throwing an arm around Regina's shoulders, Emma kissed her wife's temple, right before Regina turned and claimed a quick kiss on the lips of her own.

Together they leaned into each other, sharing space and staring at the cozy, dancing embers.

"So…" Regina began referencing the phone call she had received from Emma at the hospital, "Snow's _expecting."_

"About seven weeks."

"Amazing." Regina snuggled her head onto Emma's shoulder. "And how is she?"

"Surprised. Happy. I know she and Dad had wanted more kids and they had stopped trying when she never got pregnant. She's calling it a Christmas miracle."

Nodding, Regina said, "I know after the accident, while fighting Jafar, Victor had told her she might never have children again. She was so heart-broken."

"Yeah."

"And David?"

"I had to keep him from running out and buying cigars. He's ecstatic."

Regina gave a half-suppressed giggle, glad that her friends were so excited about the unexpected pregnancy. She looked directly at her wife to gauge her reaction. "And you?"

"Eh…" Emma shrugged and looked at Neal. "I'm happy. I'm getting another younger brother or sister."

They sat in silence briefly before Regina ventured softly, towing her head in Neal's direction, "He's lonely, I think." They both pondered the fair-haired boy sleeping quietly.

Emma sighed with a brittle smile, feeling somehow _lacking_ for her brother, whom she adored. "Yeah… I think I get that. It must be hard having an older sister who's thirty-eight and not _ten._ I guess I'm not much fun to play with."

Regina smiled broadly and with another one of those sexy winks, coyly replied, "Well, I beg to differ. I think you're a _lot_ of fun to _play_ with." For her flirtatious remark, Regina got a head-reeling, though short, open mouthed kiss, and to calm her heated reaction she turned things to a more serious note again. "But really, Emma, I think you are great with him, and you will be a wonderful older sister to a new baby."

A hand stroked along Emma's thigh, in a comforting manner and the blonde covered it with her own and intertwined their fingers.

"Do you ever think about having another one?"

Emma's question was like a clanging bell in the room and Regina sat up and threw an incredulous expression at her. "Are you serious?"

"It's just a question, Regina."

"I…" Regina's mouth opened and closed wordlessly and she settled back against the cushions and looked down at Sophie, softly stroking her hair. She didn't want her wife to misunderstand. "I'm not mad or upset. I…" Regina half-chuckled and answered honestly, "I never even thought I would get _this_. You, Audrey and Sophie. This family. Besides, with you pushing forty and me _over that hump_ …"

"We wouldn't have to bear more children. We could always adopt. Lots of kids need homes."

Regina's eyes softened and she lightly poked Emma's chin cleft and touched her lips to it. "Yes, darling. I know."

"Really, babe. It was just a question. I don't know. I'm just mentioning stuff. After a night like tonight, I guess this is all natural." Emma coaxed her wife's head to rest on her shoulder again and placed tender lips upon a dark hairline. "Regina, you are an amazing mom. I thank my lucky stars that you are the mother of my children." Emma thought about Henry, studied the girls sleeping forms and peered meaningfully into her wife's eyes. "Even if we never have another child, I have everything I need, right here on this couch. Minus one."

Regina melted with Emma's words and the sheer happiness she felt was reflected in her eyes, glossing them a little as she turned her face into Emma's neck and breathed deeply. It was good to have Emma home.

"Henry called while you were gone. He's sorry he couldn't make it last minute, but he thankfully met his deadline. He'll be arriving tomorrow night, so save a few decorations for him to put up, he said. I sent him an SMS after I got off the phone with you so he wouldn't continue to worry about his grandmother."

"Oh? Did he reply?"

"Yes, and I think he was so excited that it slipped his mind which mother he was corresponding with. He txt _me_ back with _HOLY SHIT! THAT'S FUCKING AWESOME SAUCE AND AMAZEBALLS TO THE 27_ _th_ _POWER!"_

Emma immediately erupted with low laughter at her son. He was always more _loose-lipped_ with her. Emma guessed that's what happens when one mother had been a queen while the other had been a bounty hunter.

Shifting their gazes from the fire to the Christmas decorations, the mothers scrutinized their family's Christmas tree and sighed contentedly.

Emma drew light patters on Regina's shoulder and reveled in the feel of the woman snuggled into her side.

A furrow appeared on her brow while her lips spread into a relaxed grin.

"We're going to have to fix that, you know," she giggled and nodded at the tree.

"Yep, same as last year."

"Do you want to do it now or later, babe."

"Kiss me first, Emma."

They pivoted toward each other and their lips caught, nipping lightly. When they broke apart they wordlessly got up, laid a twin comfortably on her side to sleep, and walked hand in hand over to their half-decorated tree.

They began taking ornaments from the bottom front of the tree to evenly distribute to other parts, especially higher up and in behind.

"Ah, the joys of having small children," joked Emma.

"They're getting taller," chuckled Regina, grabbing some ornaments two at a time.

"This part facing the wall is not decorated at all," Emma laughed back. "Did they just decorate the front bottom-half?"

"And watched _The Grinch Who Stole Christmas_ and ate cookies."

Emma tilted out from behind the tree with a worried expression on her features. "There's still some left, right?"

"Oh, I have cookies for you, dear. Don't you worry about that."

The blonde gave a relieved sigh and ducked back behind the tree only to resurface again, feigning bafflement and wearing a naughty grin.

"You mean actual _cookies,_ right? You saved me some?"

Emma's hand shot up in time to catch the candy cane that Regina hurtled at her in response. "Thanks babe."

Sometime later, as Ella Fitzgerald crooned about Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer, Regina and Emma proudly admired their handiwork. Before them, gleaming with yuletide grandeur, stood a 7-foot tree completely decorated. They had added ornaments found in other boxes, including a few tiny picture frames filled with photos of family.

"I think we should save the star for Henry tomorrow."

Wrapping her arms around Emma's waist, Regina replied, "I think that's a great idea." Leaning their cheeks together, both looking at their finished product, Regina wished her love before a heartwarming kiss, "Merry Christmas, Emma."

"Merry Christmas, babe."

* * *

 _ **End Notes:** Thank you for reading! Comments and Reviews are welcome!_

 _The SQ Prompt was: Holiday prompt: Swan-Mills family decorating their Christmas tree._

 _ **Tumblr:** juicecupswanqueen_


End file.
